


Don't Define My Limitations

by HeartsandStarsCity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Sonnet, Shakespearean-Styled Sonnet, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsandStarsCity/pseuds/HeartsandStarsCity
Summary: Written in 01/19/20





	Don't Define My Limitations

Skinny lad, his body nimble and quick  
Gal so lovely, a fighter, no damsel  
Young deaf fellow, plays the strings of music  
Lady with Alopecia, fine model

Goth girl, a lover of photography  
Wild punk boy, with hands pure magic of art  
Guy's tough as nails, works at his bakery  
Biker of thrills, defender with a heart

Short woman and her wild stunts for talent  
Limbless man, shakes the world with hip-hop dance  
So don't you judge us and make a statement  
Based on stereotypes and false judgements  


We're just books with our own passion and taste  
So read our stories before you conclude

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 01/19/20


End file.
